xraydeltaonefandomcom-20200215-history
Fall TV Preview: LOLs
The Big Bang Theory Thursdays 8pm, Fox (September 21st) Let’s just rename the season 8 finale The Heartbreak Manifestation. After a series of horribly timed confessions, almost every relationship is up in the air. Shamy (Jim Parsons and Mayim Bialik) is on a break. While en route to Vegas to get hitched, Leonard (Johnny Galecki) confessed to Penny (Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting) that he had kissed another woman years ago. And Raj (Kunal Nayyar) epically failed in trying to break up with Emily (Laura Spencer). We’re ready to LOL again, season 9. Fandometer: The Muppets Tuesdays 8pm, ABC (September 22nd) After nearly a two decade hiatus, the Muppets are back on primetime. The new mockumentary-style series will provide a real, behind-the-fur glimpse of the Muppets and their lives and relationships, both personal and professional. On the heels of their highly publicized conscious uncoupling, Kermit is now executive producing Miss Piggy’s late-night talk show. Expect gaffs and guffaws, and celebrity cameos from Nathan Fillion, Elizabeth Banks, Topher Grace, Jennifer Lawrence, Sofia Vergara, Reese Witherspoon, Michelle Pfeiffer, and Kerry Washington. Wocka Wocka Wocka! Fandometer: The Simpsons Sundays 8pm, Fox (September 27th) In the Season 27 season premiere, Homer is diagnosed with narcolepsy, legally separates from Marge, and falls for a pharmacist (voiced by Lena Dunham). Say what? Other notable guest voices will include Kristen Bell, David Copperfield, Blake Anderson, Nick Kroll, Edward James Olmos, and Yo-Yo Ma. Plus, Sideshow Bob (Kelsey Grammer) gets his revenge, Spider Pig returns, and Homer will vote in the 2016 presidential election. The question is, is Homer Team Trump or Team Deez Nuts? Fandometer: Family Guy Sundays 9pm, Fox (September 27th) Season 14 promises more ridiculousness as Chris (Seth Green) becomes a registered sex offender, Cleveland (Mike Henry) tries out the catchphrase “Giggity”, Quagmire (Seth MacFarlane) reveals he was once a Korean soap opera actor, Stewie and Brian (both MacFarlane) get addicted to Aderall, and Peter’s (MacFarlane) drunken antics cause the legal drinking age to be raised to 50. We also meet a new Griffin, Peter’s sister (voiced by Kate McKinnon), a professional female wrestler named Heavy Flow...hopefully, she won’t cramp their style. Fandometer: Bob’s Burgers Sundays 7:30pm, Fox (September 27th) The Belchers return for a sixth season of the wacky weirdness we've all come to love. This season will mark the airing of its milestone 100th episode, which features a lot of guest stars and someone purportedly getting stuck to the toilet. Also look forward to Henry Winkle as a mall Santa, Wanda Sykes as a furniture saleswoman that Linda (John Roberts) idolizes, and Paul Rudd as Jericho, Tina’s (Dan Mintz) imaginary horse. Fire up an “I’m so excited, and I just can’t chive it” burger. Fandometer: The Daily Show with Trevor Noah 11pm, Comedy Central (September 28th) Handpicked by his predecessor Jon Stewart, Trevor Noah has some big shoes to fill as he takes over as host of The Daily Show. But the young South African comedian, who joined The Daily Show in 2014 as a contributor, will add his own spin to the show, tackling the same issues with a different perspective and different jokes. With election year coming up, there will be plenty of material for him to play with, and we can’t wait to see what happens when he takes the chair. Fandometer: Adventure Time Fall 2015, Comedy Central (September 28th) The adventures continue in Season 7, which will include an eight-part miniseries entitled "Stakes”. The story follows Finn (Jeremy Shada) and Jake (John DiMaggio) as they face ghosts of Marceline’s (Olivia Olson) past after one of Princess Bubblegum’s (Hynden Walch) science projects unleashes them into Ooo. The miniseries will feature a new song called “Everything Stays”, written by former storyboard artist Rebecca Sugar. There will also be the debut of the stop-motion episode “Bad Jubies”, guest directed by Kirsten Lepore. Get your everything burritos ready! Fandometer: Community Spotlight: The Muppets We're all pretty excited about it. The buzz is pretty positive and everyone's got a good feeling about the showrunner because it's Bill Prady, who started his career with Jim Henson and since went on to create The Big Bang Theory. So, hopeful feelings all around :) -- Scarecroe Which show are you most looking forward to? The Big Bang Theory The Muppets The Simpsons Family Guy Bob’s Burgers The Daily Show Adventure Time